Many applications, websites, and/or services utilize user data for various purposes. In an example, a social network app may utilize a current location of a mobile device to tag a user post with a location. In another example, an internet phone service may import a user contact list into an address book. In this way, applications, websites, and/or services may access user data for normal operation and/or for supplemental functionality.